Thomas/Family Guy (Family Train)
Cast *Gordon as Peter Griffin - (Gordon and Peter Griffin are both fat and proud) *Emily as Lois Griffin - (Emily and Lois Griffin are both wear green) *Thomas as Chris Griffin - (Thomas and Chris Griffin are both wear blue) *Stanley as Brain Griffin - (Stanley and Brain Griffin are both wear white) *Rosie as Meg Griffin - (Rosie and Meg Griffin are both wear pink) *Smudger as Stewie Griffin - (Smudger and Stewie Griffin are both small, but evil) *James as Glenn Quagmire - (James and Glenn Quagmire are both wear red and vain) *Toby as Cleveland Brown - (Toby and Cleveland Brown are both slow) *Henry as Joe Swanson - (Henry and Joe Swanson are both big and strong) *Molly as Bonnie Swanson - (Molly and Bonnie Swanson are both married Henry and Joe Swanson) *Kevin as Kevin Swanson - (Kevin and Kevin Swanson are both share the same names) *Lady as Susie Swanson - (Lady and Susie Swanson are both little) *Trevor as Herbert - (Trevor and Herbert are both like children) *Whiff as Mort Goldman - (Whiff and Mort Goldman are both wear glasses) *Madge as Muriel Goldman - (Madge and Muriel Goldman are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Neil (from RWS) as Neil Goldman - (Neil and Neil Goldman are both share the same names) *Henrietta as Loretta - (Henrietta and Loretta are both have the word 'etta' at the end of their names) *Percy as Cleveland Jr. *Murdoch as Tom Tucker *Daisy as Diane Simmons - (Daisy and Diane Simmons are both named begins with the letter 'D') *Hector as Ollie Williams *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Tricia Takanawa *Edward as Mayor Adam West - (Edward and Mayor Adam West are both wear blue, old, wise and kind) *Old Slow Coach as Carol Pewterschmidt *Duck as Dr. Hartman - (Duck and Dr. Hartman are both western) *Duke as Mr. Jonathan Weed - (Duke and Mr. Jonathan Weed are both kind) *Spencer as Carter Pewterschmidt - (Spencer and Carter Pewterschmidt are both pompous and rude) *Caroline as Babara Pewterschmidt - (Caroline and Babara Pewterschmidt are both wear red) *Patrick as Patrick Pewterschmidt - (Patrick and Patrick Pewterschmidt are both share the same names) *Cranky as Francis Griffin - (Cranky and Francis Griffin are both cranky) *Carly as Thelma Griffin *Elizabeth as Angela - (Elizabeth and Angela are both rude) *Paxton as Opie *Salty as Seamus - (Salty and Seamus are both have pirate accents and named begins with the letter 'S') *S.C.Ruffey as The Evil Monkey *Bulgy as Ernie the Giant Chicken *Victoria (from RWS) as Nicole (Ernie's Wife) *Bertram as Bertram - (Bertram and Bertram are both share the same names) *Diesel 10 as Death - (Diesel 10 and Death are both evil and named begins with the letter 'D') *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Satan - (Cerberus and Satan are both evil and scary) *D261 as James Wood *Mavis as Connie D'Amico - (Mavis has been a real main villain in Season 3) *Donald and Douglas as Vern and Johnny - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Vern and Johnny) *Bill and Ben as Tomak and Bellgarde - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Tomak and Bellgarde are) *BoCo as Bruce - (BoCo and Bruce are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Bertie as Horace - (Bertie and Horace are both busy characters) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Olivia Fuller *Billy as Jake Tucker - (Billy and Jake Tucker are both bossy) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Carl - (Casey Jr. and Carl are both have names starting with "Ca") *Victor as Principal Shepherd - (Victor and Principal Shepherd are both in charge of Sodor Steamworks and the James Wood High School) *Flora as Jillian *Oliver as Derek Wilcox - (Oliver and Derek Wilcox are both western) *Scruff as the Greased-Up Deaf Guy *Connor as Mickey McFinnigan - (Connor and Mickey McFinnigan are both irish) *Sir Handel as Dylan Flannigan *Arthur as Al Harrington - (Arthur and Al Harrington are both named begins with the letter 'A') *Hercules (from TUGS) as God *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Jesus Christ *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jerome - (Johnny and Jerome are both have six letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'J' and have the letter 'O' in the middle of their names) *Belle as Brenda Quagmire - (Belle and Brenda Quagmire are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Diesel as Jeffery Fecalman - (Diesel and Jeffery Fecalman are both mean) *Freddie as Vinny *George as Adolf Hitler - (George and Adolf Hitler are both evil) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Mr. Washee Washee *Ashima as Padma - (Ashima and Padma are both indian and ends with the word "ma") (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Peter Griffin Emily.png.png|Emily as Lois Griffin ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Chris Griffin Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Brian Griffin Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Meg Griffin Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Stewie Griffin TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Glenn Quagmire HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Cleveland Brown 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Joe Swanson Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Bonnie Swanson Kevin (TTTE).png|Kevin as Kevin Swanson ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Susie Swanson ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Herbert Whiff.png|Whiff as Mort Goldman Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Muriel Goldman Neil.png|Neil as Neil Goldman HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Loretta ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Cleveland Jr. Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Tom Tucker Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Diane Simmons Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as Ollie Williams Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Tricia Takanawa It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Mayor Adam West Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Carol Pewterschmidt Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Dr. Hartman Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Mr. Jonathan Weed Spencer (TTTE).png|Spencer as Carter Pewterschmidt Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Barbara Pewterschmidt Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Patrick Pewterschmidt NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Francis Griffin MainCarlyCGI.png|Carly as Thelma Griffin Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Angela MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton as Opie Salty.jpg|Salty as Seamus Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as The Evil Monkey Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Ernie the Giant Chicken Victoria (Thomas and Friends).png|Victoria as Nicole (Ernie's Wife) Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Bertram KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Death Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Satan MainClass40Model.png|D261 as James Wood Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Connie D'Amico ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree27.png|Donald and Douglas as Vern and Johnny Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Tomak and Bellgarde WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Bruce Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Horace Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Olivia Fuller Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Jake Tucker Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Carl Victor.png|Victor as Principal Shepherd Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Jillian ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Derek Wilcox Scruff.png|Scruff as the Greased-Deaf Guy NotSoSlowCoaches90.png|Connor as Mickey McFinnigan Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Dylan McFinnigan MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Al Harrington Hercules (from TUGS).jpg|Hercules as God Ten Cents (from TUGS).jpg|Ten Cents as Jesus Christ Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Jerome Belle.png|Belle as Brenda Quagmire TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Jeffery Fecalman Freddie.png|Freddie as Vinny GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Adolf Hitler TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Mr. Washee Washee Ashima.png|Ashima as Padma Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017